


The Future Freaks Me Out

by noblet



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblet/pseuds/noblet
Summary: “I love talking to you, and the way you drag me along on these crazy ass adventures, and the way you call me at night because sometimes you’re just too damn scared to fall asleep alone,” Shane says. “And I know I can be a dick sometimes, but that doesn’t mean I’ve ever liked you any less."





	The Future Freaks Me Out

**Author's Note:**

> Title is only a little bit relevant to the story. Comes from the song The Future Freaks Me Out by Motion City Soundtrack. This was written in like 15 mins idek.

“I think I love you,” he says, and even before the words leave his lips, he regrets it. Wishes he could take them back, bottle them up, hide them far, far away. A wave of fear hits him, paralyzing, and he’s suddenly very aware of the way his feet are firmly planted into the ground but wonders why he feels like he’s floating.

“What I mean is- uh,” he stammers, unable to move, breathe, _think._ Shane, you idiot. _Idiot._ _Things were going so well and you just had to-_

“I just had to say it,” Shane manages, finally. “I just wanted to let you know.” He looks down at his shoes, the same worn-out boots that Ryan occasionally wears.

“And I know it’s stupid,” Shane continues, toeing a tiny indent of the molding hardwood floor. He laughs a little, albeit sadly. “Telling you this. Especially in a place like this.” 

He wills himself to look Ryan in the eyes, because _they’re grown men, goddamn it,_ but his face is so, so hard to read, and Shane can’t tell if it’s because of this "haunted" house, or nay.

So he just keeps talking.

“It’s just- it’s our last shoot of the year together, bud, and- and I’m gonna miss it. I’m gonna miss _you._ ” The last part comes out quickly, nearly sounds like a whisper, almost like he doesn’t want to be heard.

There are other people, other crew, in the house. Upstairs, far, far away from where they’re standing, but Shane still whispers.

“I think I love you,” Shane says again, and he’s blinking back tears now and this all feels so goddamn stupid, but he hasn’t felt this strongly about anything in a long, long time.

“I love talking to you, and the way you drag me along on these crazy ass adventures, and the way you call me at night because sometimes you’re just too damn scared to fall asleep alone,” Shane says. “And I know I can be a dick sometimes, but that doesn’t mean I’ve ever liked you any less, and-" He scrunches his face up. "Why are you laughing!”

Ryan grabs his hand gently as a sorry. “I was wondering how long you could talk uninterrupted,” he laughs. “And I think-” He moves forward until he’s closed the space between them, “-it’s time for me to interrupt.” And then Ryan’s pressing his lips against Shane’s, and it’s sweet and short and it’s just so _Ryan_ (with conviction, with a sense of courage he didn’t know he had before, with, with…) and he pulls away all too quickly.

“Oh,” Shane says, race red and slightly aghast. “First of all, you're an asshole, second of all, can I-"

“Go for it big guy,” Ryan smiles brightly, rising slowly on his tiptoes.

And Shane kisses him this time, smiling into it because he just can’t help it, and for the first time in a long time, he feels happy.


End file.
